It's a Match
by MissVGJ98
Summary: Temari has it tough and Hinata wants to finally have fun. Not wanting to do it alone Hinata drags Temari along with her. Both of these girls just started out in college and are beginning their journey into adulthood. Who knows what's in store for them? Best friends in full pursuit of their dreams. But what will it cost them?


**Confrontation**

It's midnight and I am still up working on a paper for my Anatomy class that's due tomorrow morning. No, I did not procrastinate. I worked on it throughout the two weeks we were assigned them. I just decided to take on the hardest and most elaborate topic: Cancer. There are multiple types of Cancer and I have to write about every single one making this a ten paged Research Paper.

Ugh, Kill me.

Hinata is also with me but, not physically. Through facetime. We decided that this semester was gonna take some of the same classes. She's in school to become a doctor. Following the footsteps of her infamous Father. And I'm in school to become a nurse. We told each other it would be better to do it together even though I'm not going to be in school for the same amount of time.

"Temari…" Hinata groaned out.

"Yes." I said keeping my eyes glued to my computer screen.

"I'm dying."

"That sucks," I said still not looking at her.

"Temari."

"What." I looked at her.

"I'm tired of reading about how Ischaemic heart disease is the number one leading cause of death across a number of countries."

"I'm not the one who told you to take that topic."

"Can we take a break?"

"It's midnight, I don't think we have room for a break." I looked back over at her again and watched as she began to massage her temples. I know she's stressed out because not only is she doing school full time but, also shadowing her Father in the Lab. He's a big-time Bio-Medical Researcher and a Surgeon. He wants Hinata to take after him and continue on the Empire that is Hyuga. And not only her but, her older cousin Neji as well, and her younger sister too, Hanabi.

"Hinata, you know I'm not going to be easy on you. When we graduated High school, we talked about this." I said.

"I know."

"I asked you, do you want to become a doctor? And because of your Dad, you said 'Yes.' I said to do this only _if you _want to do this."

"I know, Tem- "

"I know you're overworked. I know you're stressed. But Hina, the time to change your mind is over. If you back out now, all it's gonna bring is trouble."

"I should've listened to you. You knew I wanted to follow my own dreams but- "

"But the fear you have for your Dad is more than the wants you have for your dreams." I took off my glasses and massaged my neck. "Hinata, you need to get over this fear. Not only for your Dad but, fear over all things that scare you. Cause one day you're gonna look back at your life and you're gonna regret not doing this or doing that. And I don't want that for you."

"Well, how about you?"

"Don't turn this on me. You know why I made my decisions. You have freedom, you just don't take it. I have to take consideration of my family and the benefits it makes on them."

"And you're happiness? When are you going to take that into consideration? You're becoming a nurse, yes, because it's gonna make more money for your family. It's a lot quicker than anything else; you're gonna be in school for only two to three years and off to work you go. But that's not what you want to do either. You're just doing it to make your mom happy. So, you're in the same boat as me."

"Yea, but you had a choice. You have a dream. I didn't know what to do exactly after high school. This gave me something." I told her. "Hinata, we can do this. Slowly, over time maybe we'll start to love it."

She took a breath. "Okay…" Her breath was shaky.

"Don't cry…" I said.

"I-I'm not…" She wiped her eyes. "Let's just talk about something-"

*DING*

A text message had popped up on my phone.

"Hidan?" Hinata guessed with an attitude.

I sighed. "Yeah…"

Hidan: _Hey Babe… U awake?_

"This brings up another thing…" Hinata said. "Hidan."

"Hinata I already know what you're going to say. We've been through this before." I said while texting him back.

"Why are you responding?" Hinata complained.

"Why not?" I put her back on the screen. "He's my boyfriend."

_"A BAD one at that." _She shot back.

"He's not bad. You just don't like him."

Me: _Yea… still studying _

"I have my reasons. A. He associates himself with the wrong crowd. B. He has a bad influence on your brother's, and _you _know that. C. He does drugs- "

"Weed is not a serious drug and was made legal." I defended.

"It's not like he has a medical reason to be smoking it. D. He-"

"Are you going through the whole entire alphabet?"

"That's the problem Temari! I could literally go through the whole entire alphabet listing his problems. And that's not even enough! I'd have to make up new letters."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I?" Hinata crossed her arms.

"You're just bringing this up so you don't have to focus on your paper," I said.

"I'm bringing this up because I love you and I care about you." I rolled my eyes. "I'm being so serious right now, Tem. You're too good for him. He's just playing you in an act. Keeping an eye out for your brothers, giving you money-"

"He takes care of me!"

"Yeah, just so he can get the one thing you haven't given him yet. Sex."

"That's not it." I glared.

"It's been six months Tem! Since the day I first met him all he's eyes screamed was LUST after you. He's trying to get with you! And then he's going to throw you away like trash. He's buttering you up for easy access. It's. An. Act."

"Hina…"

"You know I'm right. And it's not just him who is at fault here, you are too. You're using him too-"

"Enough!"

"No! You confronted me. Now I'm confronting you. It's my turn." I huffed. "I know you're in a tough situation. Your mom is working two jobs, she's barely in the house, your brothers are messing with the wrong crowd, getting in trouble with the police and at school, you're juggling school and work helping your mom pay bills. I know- it's tough Tem. Ever since your Dad died things have been stressful. And I get it Hidan helps distract you from it all. But there are better ways Temari."

"It's not like I'm doing anything bad," I said.

"But eventually you could…. Your mingling yourself with people who entertain the lifestyle of drugs, sex, and alcohol. And that's not gonna keep your brother's away from them if you're in stupid love with one of them. They're gonna think, "Oh, my sisters cool with them so, it's okay now." It's just going to bring them into more violence and more issues. You're their leader, Tem. They look up to you. If you want them to do good, then love what is good. Right now, you're loving the wrong side. You may not see it now but, stay there long enough and soon it's gonna hit you."

_*DING*_

Hidan: _Meet me outside._

"He's there, isn't he?" She guessed correctly.

"I'll call you back?" I felt bad…

"No. I'm just gonna finish this paper then head to bed. I'll pick you up in the morning." She said simply.

"Ok…" I paused. She looked at me with a face of slight disappointment. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She gave me a small smile then hung up.

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

I sat at my desk for a minute before I got up, threw my hair into a messy bun, and made my way outside to meet Hidan.

Hinata's not wrong…but, I just need him now.

"Heyyy!" He smiled at the sight of me and threw his arms out before him. "How's my baby doing?"

"Good." He embraced for a while as if he was taking every bit of me in.

"Ah, I missed you today. Sorry, I was so busy. We had a delivery today." He wrapped his arm around my waist keeping me close. "Almost got in a mix up with a couple guys but, I took good care of them."

I smiled looking longingly into his eyes with my arms around his neck. "Wow, you're sooo strong."

He grabbed my waist as I planted my lips on his. It felt so good. It made me feel… like I'm alive… like I matter. Hidan saw me when I felt like no one did and even if he's not the right guy…

He broke the kiss and looked me in the eye. His eyes looked hungry and before he said a word, I knew what was next.

"You wanna… go to your room?" He smiled.

I nodded.

I want this.

When I woke up, it was six o'clock in the morning. The sun was barely up. And Hidan laid with one arm over me, snoring softly. I starred up at the ceiling as I wrapped the sheets around my bare chest and took in a deep breath.

My family and I moved here to Kohona about six years ago and through our cousin Sasori, my brothers met Hidan and the rest of the gang. Ever since then… it has been hell but, we'll get into that sometime later. Hidan and I got together about six months ago. I would pick up my brothers from time to time at his place and obviously, he noticed me. Since the beginning, Hidan always had tried to get with me and I always rejected him. Because back then when I still had some sense I knew that he was apart of a gang, does drugs, sells drugs, and has a bunch of women at his disposal anytime he wants. So, to be with him (for the longest time) was ridiculous to me. I would never put myself through that… but then as years passed and my life getting no better… I became vulnerable. I became desperate.

My parents fought and my dad was in and out of the house. My brothers being disobedient and getting in all types of trouble. And ever since my father's untimely death I felt as though I had to carry my family. Whenever one of them was down or in a ditch, it was me who was there for them. It was me who heard them out, paid the bills… it's like I sold my soul for my family. I sacrificed everything for them. And in return, I didn't get anything back. So, I felt like nothing but, I felt like something when Hidan was around. He noticed me and gave me attention so I… gave in. And I saw that I could get something out of this.

I turned and looked at him. He was still fast asleep.

It wasn't love at first sight. Not at all. He didn't woo me into it. Never really even felt a spark. This isn't love. Hinata's very correct. He's nowhere close to being the one for me. But I am so empty… depressed even… The sex, the alcohol, the occasional drugs that I take from time to time….

I turned back towards the ceiling shedding silent tears. I muffled sobs with my hand.

It gives me something to live for… and yet… it's still not enough. I'm just using him. In high school, there was no one really there that peaked my interest. I only talked to Hinata; she was my only friend. No one even tried to mess with me because they knew who my brothers were and their reputation. So, no one bothered. And it wasn't like I was searching for attention at the time. I was so fixated on taking care of my family that I didn't have time to enjoy my youth and fool around. I had to grow up pretty quick. And take care of my mom. After my dad died, that's when I became desperate and loneliness really became a burden to me. And Hidan kept bugging me.

So, one day, I asked him, "What are you willing to give me?"

"Excuse me?" He smiled.

"What am I gonna get out of this?" I turned to him completely and played with the hem of his shirt.

"I'll take care of you," He said. "Whatever you need baby… I got you."

And I gave in. I gave into it all. I gave into his whole lifestyle and now I feel worst. I don't want to tell Hinata because it would just kill her. And I wish I could but, I'm in too deep.

* * *

A/N: Please comment, like, share or whatever!

How did you all like the first Chapter? And don't worry Shikamaru will make his first appearance in the next upcoming chapter. Hope you all enjoyed 😊

~ MissV


End file.
